


Festive Ficlets

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: A collection of short ficlets related to winter.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Festive Ficlets

**Cooking (TogaFuka)**

Making wagashi is time-consuming and messy, but as Byakuya’s gaze hops across the bowls sitting on the kitchen counters, he gains a level of respect for the mathematics involved. The total weight of the sugar must equal half that of the bean paste, and once those have been combined, add three tablespoons of water, fifteen grams of sugar and thirty grams of rice flour. Leave for ten minutes, then divide up the wagashi and dye each portion a different colour.

After that comes the moulding.

Beside him, Touko grabs a hunk of brown paste from a bowl and smooths it in her palms. While she works on her confection, Byakuya presses one white blob on top of another before grabbing more wagashi. He pushes in black dots, a carrot nose and stick arms. 

Despite his efforts, smudges and dents end up all over its body so it looks demonic by the end. Angry and ugly rather than festive and pretty, scowling instead of smiling.

“He’s adorable!” Touko enthuses, staring lovingly.

A small smile quirks Byakuya’s frown, and he realises the main reason he never enjoyed doing this sort of thing until now. He needed the right person by his side.

**Christmas jumpers/outfits** **(TogaFuka)**

Touko and Byakuya burst into the thrift store fifteen minutes before the Hope’s Peak Staff Christmas party is due to start. So much running around has left Touko breathless, her heart held together by a few threads. An hour ago, everyone decided Christmas jumpers should be mandatory at the party, and neither Touko nor Byakuya own any.

The screeching of their hurried footsteps buries the sound of the doors zipping shut. This near to closing time, only two jumpers are left in their size, but that’s more than every other store they’ve visited so far. Neither waste precious time looking closely at the jumpers, taking them to the checkout and then racing their car back to the school grounds.

With Touko at his side, Byakuya knocks on the door to the teachers’ lounge. Yasuhiro opens it with a wide grin.

“Hey, Togami-chi! Fukawa-chi...” Yasuhiro starts, then stops. His gaze falls onto Touko’s red jumper, which says, ‘I AM FULL OF EGGNOG’. Then his eyes drift toward the green one Byakuya wears.

On the front is written ‘I MADE THE EGGNOG’.

Yasuhiro inhales.

“Not a word,” Byakuya grits out, and tightening his grip on Touko’s hand, he leads her past Yasuhiro.

**Ice skating (TogaFuka)**

Touko had never been ice-skating before. Never wanted to. But as the minibus trundles toward the ice rink, she imagines herself gliding across the ice, a ribbon of sparkles trailing the air behind her. Beside her, Byakuya presses close, his hand in hers... 

If she stumbled, he could catch her, hold her... k-kiss her...!

Reality hits as hard as the ice that Touko hobbles onto. Most of her classmates soon spit slush from their skates, flashing around the rink. She clings to the barrier bordering the ice, her knees knocking together.

Surprisingly, Byakuya is also gripping the barrier.

“Come on, Togami-kun!” Makoto calls, cupping his mouth with gloved hands. “It’s easy!”

Byakuya glares but takes one step. Two. Three. 

He wobbles, then tilts backward. His arms windmill as he starts falling. With a shriek, Touko zips over and catches him in her arms, letting him drape over them. Sparkles pepper the air around them for a moment as they make eye contact. Then Touko buckles under his weight and they both tumble in a tangle of limbs.

Both spend the rest of the afternoon with their injured feet in ice, exchanging mean remarks about their classmates from the café area.

**Reflection (TogaFuka)**

Touko’s earliest Christmas memory consists of sitting alone in her room, the lighting dim and the springs in her bed mostly intact. Stringy fries and stale fried chicken rested on a napkin, and her soda had gone flat. She doesn’t remember what presents her parents might have given her. Probably new school shoes.

That was a long time ago. More than willingly, Touko extracts herself from the dark pool of that memory, bringing herself into the light of her bedroom. Not her first one in that dingy house where she lived with her parents, or where she stayed during part of high school. 

Her bedroom in the first place she thought of as home.

“Togami,” says Byakuya across the room, one hand partially tucked into a trouser pocket. His other hand holds a phone. “I preordered a month ago. Yes, I’m positive it was with this KFC branch.”

A pause stretches taut, but Byakuya’s tenacity prevails. By the time he ends the call, the furrow in his brow isn’t so harsh.

“It should be ready to collect in fifteen minutes,” he says. She nods, and as he takes her hand, his palm brushes over her engagement ring.

They leave together.

**“No peeking.” (TogaFuka)**

“No peeking,” Byakuya warns, sending a euphoric chill down Touko’s spine. She sits on the edge of their bed, her hands cupping her eyes. Possibilities run laps through her mind. Perhaps he will give her chocolates. Or lingerie. 

A shudder ripples through Touko’s already trembling body. Or maybe even a double-ended glass pen... t-that...

“Open your eyes.”

Touko peels her hands away from her face. Fully dressed, Byakuya proffers a dark green notebook. On the cover, silver handwriting glints a short, simple title.

_ The Only Heir _

She delicately turns to the first page, where he has written, ‘To Touko. Love Byakuya’. Her finger could linger over the penultimate word for longer, forever, but Byakuya flips to the next page. 

The tale starts with a business investment: Byakuya’s birth. His prose isn’t flowery. It’s a desolate cemetery, as direct as the text typically engraved on headstones.

“Compared to your talents, I’m a novice,” he says, “but - ”

“Read it to me.”

Byakuya blinks.

“Please,” she says, and he accepts the book from her. 

He reads a few words before she lays her head against his shoulder. Colour creeps into his face, but he continues reading, and she listens to him all night.

**First christmas as a couple (IkuZono)**

Most of the audience screams when retired idol Sayaka Maizono appears on stage, but Sayaka’s radiance renders Mukuro silent and her body still. While posters and word of mouth lured the majority to this Christmas Lights Switch-on, Mukuro received a personal invitation. Her condensed breath unfurls like the blush spreading across her cheeks as she remembers the way Sayaka held her hands, her insistence that Mukuro come watch...

Sayaka presses a button on a podium. Lights ripple throughout the city square, trees turning icy blue, pavements toasty gold. Initially, awed gasps rush through the crowd, but then they shift into mutters. People point at the stage. Mukuro looks.

Large letters glow on the backdrop, spelling out a single sentence. A question.

‘Mukuro, will you go out with me? - Sayaka’

Though Mukuro would like to say she ran onto the stage, dipped Sayaka and kissed her, in reality, Mukuro burst into snotty tears. The crowd quickly realises, and she’s passed forward and helped onto the stage. 

Suspense cleaves a shadow through Sayaka’s features as she waits for an answer.

“Yes!” Mukuro manages to say, and both fall into a clumsy kiss at the same time, applause and cheering all around them.

**Getting snowed in (SouDam)**

A snowstorm pummelled the island overnight, trapping the rehabilitated Remnants of Despair in their cottages. With little else to do, Kazuichi insisted Gundam open a gift early. One in particular.

When Gundam shakes the present, to his surprise, nothing rattles or clanks.

“Careful!” Kazuichi hisses. “There could be a kitten inside!”

“Is there?” asks Gundam, glancing up.

“... No.”

So Gundam has no qualms letting the Dark Devas of Destruction tear the present open. It turns out to be a jumper. He holds it up and the top droops toward him, revealing two head holes.

“I made it,” says Kazuichi proudly. “Koizumi helped, but yeah!”

And yet...

“It has two head holes,” says Gundam.

“Because it’s a cuddle jumper!”

Gundam squints. “A... what?”

“I’ll show you!” 

Kazuichi pounces. After a lot of flailing, both are wearing the orange jumper, each allocated one sleeve.

“If we get cold watching a movie, we can put it on!” announces Kazuichi with a toothy grin.

“Or we could wear separate jumpers.”

“But this is cute and shit! Here...”

Kazuichi steps toward the couch; Gundam does not, and they tumble to the floor together. 

Gundam shifts slightly, feels something, and blushes.

“That’s my phone,” Kazuichi blurts.

**Shopping (CeleKuro)**

Having her guard up is Mukuro’s natural state. At any moment, she could be flanked, attacked, snuffed out without a moment’s notice. Nothing can catch her off-guard. 

“That’s our next destination,” says Celes, pointing across the mall floor. Mukuro, carrying all their shopping bags, squints. Either Mukuro’s gaze shot off Celes’s finger at the wrong angle, or Celes means for them to...

Yes, Celes does; she leads them into a Build-A-Bear, adding another slab to the strange path the day has taken. First, Celes bought expensive chocolates, which made sense because Celes likes those, but then she bought a Muramasa sword, followed by cute kitten hair accessories and camo boots, not at all Celes’s style.

“You seem confused,” remarks Celes as they watch the bunny plushie fill with stuffing.

“It’s fine.” Mukuro quirks a grin that clashes with her furrowed brow. “I just didn’t know you liked these sorts of things.”

“Hm?”

“Bunnies, swords...”

“Oh!” Celes shakes her head. “Darling, these presents are for you!”

Mukuro tenses. “For me...?” she says blankly.

“You didn’t think I bought the camo boots for myself, did you?”

While Mukuro stands in a daze, Celes titters before going to choose accessories for Mukuro’s plushie.

**Reflection (HinaNami) & Decorating (KomaMiki)**

As unoriginal as the comparison between eyes and orbs is, the pink bauble in Hajime’s hand seems to stare back at him. The colour brings to mind associations like innocence, sweetness...  _ her  _ eyes...

“Hinata-kun,” Nagito croons, waving his hand in front of Hajime’s face.

Hajime flinches, and he finds himself back in a cabin on their ship. Nearby, Mikan fiddles with a Christmas tree and beside him, Nagito’s smile hangs loosely to his face.

“Sorry, I zoned out for a moment,” apologises Hajime.

“I could tell.” Nagito cocks his head. His lips hold a vague shape but his gaze is sharp. “You’re thinking about Nanami-san, aren’t you?”

The name wrenches Hajime’s insides. He looks away, his heart thrumming. “Y-Yeah...”

“It’s unfortunate she’s not here,” says Nagito. “But she would want us to be happy. And to have known such a person... I can’t be sad about that.”

Neither can Hajime. Then Mikan falls off her stepladder. By the time she hits the floor, she’s wrapped in Christmas lights. She squeaks.

“I’m coming, dear!” Nagito calls out. He hurries over. Trips. 

Within moments, he’s tied up with her. Hajime musters a grin and hangs up the bauble before helping them out.

**Reflection (CeleGiri)**

“When you look at your reflection, what do you see?”

Kyouko asks the question over wine that neither are legally old enough to drink, but laws didn’t stop the world ending so drinking age be damned.

Seated across the table, Celes contracts her lips into the shape of a smile as she studies her glass. Finally, her delicate voice treads the air. “I see myself, obviously. Only old mirrors are backed with silver.”

The cafeteria thrums with electricity. Christmas lights hang along the walls, flickering uniformly between different colours.

“Do you see your face, or a mask?” queries Kyouko. 

“That’s rather forward, don’t you think?” says Celes, looking up. “I would wait until at least the fifth date before asking that.”

Celes peppers the quietude with laughter. Meanwhile, Kyouko’s brow furrows.

“I would like to know while we’re both still alive.”

“Lighten up, Kyouko, dear. It’s Christmas. Besides...”

Celes tucks a finger under Kyouko’s chin and tilts her head up.

“... I don’t give permission for you to die yet.”

As the gap between their lips disappears, Kyouko detects a slight tremble in Celes’s hand, and she wonders if that’s the truth or a platitude Celes said to mask her feelings.

**Dancing (SoudaBuki)**

“Ta-dah!” says Usami, brandishing her wand at the dance machine inside the hotel’s restaurant.

Parts of the machine are scuffed, but the lights flash so it presumably works. Kazuichi scratches his nose, thinking about what he could build using its parts, while Ibuki breaks from the crowd.

“Ibuki wonders if there are any Christmas songs.” She scrolls through the playlist. Until, “Ah ha!”

A grin splits her face as she turns back to them.

“Who wants to Caramelldansen, Christmas style, with me?”

Silence answers her. Undeterred, Ibuki’s eyes sweep through the onlookers.

“Kazuichi-chan!” she announces, and in the next beat, she pulls him onto one of two dance pads.

“No way!” he squawks, imagining the snickers, the leering. However, Ibuki doesn’t waver, not as she hits start, nor as she dances during the intro.

Laughter sprinkles the air but overall, it’s not mocking. Sonia claps, Nagito swishes his fingers, and though Hiyoko smirks, Ibuki doesn’t care. She dances unashamedly.

“Dance, Souda!” Hajime shouts.

Kazuichi twitches. He’d been so busy admiring Ibuki that he hadn’t noticed the scrolling arrows. At first, he dances rigidly, but by the end, he’s swinging his hips and twitching his hands just as enthusiastically as Ibuki.

**Warmth & Music (MioDam)**

Gundam’s doorbell wailed until he put down his book about kitsune, left his couch and opened his cottage door. There he found Ibuki, whose grin widened when she saw him.

She tapped his nose. “Boop!”

He flinched. “What in the...?”

“Surprise! Ibuki thought she’d spread some festive cheer with a song!”

Before he could consent, she began howling an original song titled ‘My Mother Boarded Up the Fireplace And Santa’s Skeleton Has Been There for Years’. A dark aura spewed from her contorting lips, clashing with his own aura.

Never before had he witnessed such a formidable display.

When the song finally ended, she said, “Thank you,” despite him not saying anything. Then she sneezed, shivering. It was night-time, and she wasn’t even wearing a coat.

After hearing her demonic incantation, he decided to investigate further.

“... Have you more battles to wage?” he asked guardedly.

“Nope! Ibuki came just for you, Mister Scrooge!”

“You must be cold. Take shelter here temporarily, Thunderous One, to restore your - ”

“Wow, thanks!” And then she hugged him. He gasped, but she didn’t cringe or melt upon touching him. In fact, she seemed happy. 

His face warmed. Yes, he definitely needed to study this enigma.


End file.
